


Derek is the wolf too

by Mutakan



Series: Stiles and his magical Cunt [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Boypussy, Creampie, Dirty Talk, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Oral Sex, Uncle/Nephew Incest, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-20
Updated: 2014-09-20
Packaged: 2018-02-18 01:29:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2330249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mutakan/pseuds/Mutakan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hell knows no fury than a Hale denied breeding a Stiles! </p>
<p>Or, the fic that continues from when Peter knotted Stiles in "Peter is the Wolf", Derek catches them and then plants his own seed, cus damn it people asked for this! And... its hot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Derek is the wolf too

Stiles mind wouldn't just let him lay back against Peter for more than five minutes before he started to ramble. "So, if I do get pregnant, will you and the others be able to smell it?" he asks. Looking over his shoulder at a napping Peter. "Hey! Wake up. I have questions!" he elbows at Peter's ribs. Smirking at the grunt he receives.

"Do that again and I'll bite you. With my teeth."

"Ohhh, so scared. Now, I asked if I do get pregnant will the others be able to smell it?" he turned curious brown eyes up at the wolf. "And will they be able to tell who got my pregnant? Cus, that could end bad for you." he smirks, trying to keep his face neutral.

Peter rolls his eyes, "Yes, and yes. As long as your pregnant by only one wolf. Or person for that matter. If, let's say, that young officer your dad favors got you pregnant we'd be able to tell."

"P-parrish!?" he gasps, feeling heat paint his cheeks. "I'm still getting over the fact that you and Derek have had sex with me in the last year." he points out.

"When did you fuck Derek?" he asks, nibbling at the youth's shoulder.

"About a year ago. Actually. He could tell that I wasn't you know, all dude, so he helped me with a heat I had. But, anytime I asked him to help since he gets mad at me and shoves me away." he sniffles. "Its like he didn't like our first time. Or... Oh I don't know." he grumbles, crossing his arms over his chest to protect himself from unwanted images.

Nuzzling into his hair line, "He probably didn't want to get you pregnant. Or he does want to get you full of his pups, but doesn't want to face your daddy's gun."

"Oh god! My dad! If he finds out I'm pregnant by any of the wolves he's gonna flip out!" he was feeling a panic come on. His heart starting to race. He nearly jumped out of his own skin when the front door banged open.

"Stiles!" came a gruff voice.

"Shit." grumbles Peter.

"Derek?" Stiles calls quietly from were him and Peter are still laying on the couch. His eyes widen at the sight of the alpha. His eyes were bright red, his fangs were down and his hands were in loose fists, to keep himself from digging his own claws into his palms. "Hey, hey now!" He sits up, wincing as Peter's knot pulls at his stretched sex.

"You son of a bitch!" growls Derek, coming up to the pair only to punch Peter in the face. As he makes another motion to do that again, Stiles quickly lays down. Blocking Peter with his own body.

"Hey! Stop! Derek, calm down." he pleads, eyes wide. Derek huffs down at him. "He didn't force any of this on me, ok? I wanted him to. I didn't know you guys could knot, and..." he blushes a bit. "It... felt good. Ok? Hey..." he reaches up to hold onto Derek's wrists. "Its ok."

"Its not, Stiles, its not ok. He'll get you pregnant. I can tell that's what he is trying to do. With that smug look on his face." he growls, lifting up his arm again. All he wanted to do was pummel his uncle's face in. Just to watch it heal so he could do it again.

"He just wants a pup, Derek. If I can give him that, I will. There's only..." he sniffles, looking up at his alpha with moist eyes. "There's only three Hales left in this world. Is it so bad to bring in more?" he asks. Knowing he struck a home run when Derek viably softens. His eyes returning to normal, fangs and claws retreating.

"Didn't... just wanted to wait... until you were older." he says softly, sitting on the coffee table near the couch. Facing the two of them. "I... I wanted to knot you so many times. But, Stiles. Your still a minor."

"Age is just a number, Derek. Long as I'm willing, I don't care what anyone says."

"Tell that to your father." mumbled Peter, working his jaw as it finishes healing. "And its not too late, nephew. And you know it. You can smell it still, right?" he asks, making a point by sniffing the air. "He's still in heat. Might be for the next few days. How long do they normally last, Stiles, dear?"

Blushing again, he only looks at Derek.

Derek looks at his face, eyes flicking from his soft brown eyes to his flushed cheeks and down to his pouty lips. "Three days. This is day one, isn't it?" he asks Stiles, reaching over to pet his face. Brushing his thumb against Stiles' bottom lip. "Are you sure you want this?" he asks.

Stiles' eyes darken as he nods. Licking at Derek's finger as he says softly, "Yeah. I'm sure. I'm tired of seeing the two of you mope about the world. Feeling lonely. And... the idea of being pregnant is kinda hot." he confesses. "Just imagine my belly all round with either of your guys' babies." he mimics the idea by bringing his own hands above his stomach. Pretending his seven months pregnant. "Though, I demand to be waited on. I say jump, I want you guys to ask how high!" he laughs at the look on Derek's face.

"Don't push your luck." grumbles Peter. He wiggles his hips, feeling his knot start to shrink. "It won't be long now, Derek. You might want to get ready, wouldn't want any of mine to slip free." he growls, flashing his blue eyes at his nephew.

"Maybe I should make sure it does. So he only has my pup." Derek growls back, eyes flashing red. He stands, shedding his clothing as he goes. The couch dips a bit as he rests his upper body near their joined groins. Drinking in the sight of Stiles stretched wide on his uncles knot. Knowing the boy's cunt will look the same on his own knot in a little bit. He leans up to graze his tongue against Stiles' clit.

"Oh fuq!" cries the boy, trying to arch up against Derek's mouth. Subconsciously pulling his sex away from Peter's cock. He cries out as the wolf's cock slips free. The knot having gone down enough. It bounces wetly against his leaking, gaping cunt.

Derek watches with hooded eyes, his irises gone red once more. "Fuck, Stiles..." he groans. Brushing his lips against Peter's cock as he tastes their mixed pleasures. He works his uncles cock until its clean of his own cum and Stiles' cunny juice. He watches as Peter's potent cum leaks out of Stiles' sex. Grazing his tongue from his perky ass cheeks, Derek makes sure not to waste a drop of his uncle's seed.

"De-Derek!" growls Peter, he wasn't expecting that. To have his nuts chewed off, maybe. But for Derek to lick him clean, never.

Stiles cries out as Derek dives his tongue into his gaping sex. Feeling that strong tongue lap up all of the cum that didn't make it into his womb. His cervix keeping that load in his womb. "D-Derek... please. No more teasing. Need your cock. Your hot knot plugging me up." he whimpers, shivering at the look the alpha gives him.

"Stiles." he growls, shifting them as he moves to his knees. Wanting to see Stiles and Peter's faces as he mounts the young human. He barely brushes his cock head against the boy's clit before he's pushing into the wet, loose heat. "He filled you so good, didn't he baby?" he grunts. Thrusting hard against the teen. Moaning as he spreads his thighs wider for Derek.

"Y-yeah! He didn't tell me, he just did it." he whimpers, reaching down to rub at his clit. Only to have Derek brush his hand away like last time. Crying out as the Alpha rubbed at his clit for him with his thumb. Making his body tight with pleasure. His sex clamping down on the werewolf's cock.

"Not gonna last long, the scent of him in you... the taste of his cock wet with your juices... I..." Derek whimpered, driving himself deeper. Watching in awe as each time he bumped the boy's cervix, his mouth would open into a wider 'O' than before.

"P-please!" he cried out, hands jerking upwards to met Derek's broad shoulders. Clinging to the alpha as his thumb twitched faster along his clit. Making him mewl with over stimulation. Body bowing as his orgasm approached.

"Cum for him, Stiles. Show your alpha how tight your cunt gets on a thick knot." murmured Peter. Bringing his hands up to the boy's flat chest. "Think about how full you'll be with two loads of werewolf spunk in that little womb of yours. Do you think we'll be able to see it, baby? Your belly bulging out with our duel loads?" he asks, pinching at the boy's nipples.

"Gah!"

"Fuck!" growled Derek, halting deep in Stiles. Feeling the stretched pussy flex along his cock. Trying to milk him of his seed as Stiles has his second orgasm of the day. He relaxes his grip on Stiles hip as his knot forms. Tying them together, his cock head pressed up against Stiles' hungry cervix. Filling the womb much more than Peter had. The alpha in him needing to over power the other wolf's seed. "Good... hah... good boy." he murmurs to Stiles, leaning over him to place a kiss on his slack mouth.

Stiles can only rest against Peter, feeling the burn of another knot stretching his young cunt. He blinked slowly up at Derek, a goofy smile slowly taking over his face. "Think... that did it?" he asks after a moment. Reaching down to touch is lower stomach. Gasping as he feels himself bulging.

"I hope so." rumbled Derek, his wolf happy to have claimed the boy again. His hand soon joins Stiles' on the boy's stomach. A happy content rumble escaping his chest. He nuzzled Stiles' face until his face was against Peter's. "I'm still mad at you," he whisper growls at his beta.

Peter only nods, smirking as he says; "Just wait until he gives birth to my pup first."

Derek's brow furrows. "Uh, I don't think so. My pup is the only pup that will be born first."

Stiles weakly rolls his eyes. Good grief, what did he get himself into now?

TBC?

**Author's Note:**

> Might do a side fic in which Derek and Peter wait to see which pup he will have first. Not sure, also comments on my work make me the happiest pervert in the world. ^__^


End file.
